This invention relates to a structural member and, in particular, to a structural member that is capable of being interlocked with a member of similar construction to form a right angle section or a rectangular column.
As is well known in the art, preformed structural shapes have been used for some time in the building industry to carry out a wide variety of tasks. For the most part, however, these preformed members are generally designed to perform one specific function, are usually complex in construction and are relatively difficult to assemble. Furthermore, once brought into assembly, the component parts of the unit usually do not provide sufficient temporary holding power to allow the assemblage to be quickly and safely erected.